Being Human Two: Don't Call Mother On Me
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Sequel to my first story, Being Human. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

_Freedom is just a pretty way of saying you've gone off the grid. For better or for worse, you're out of options. But we call it freedom. We write songs about it. You probably crank them in your car, and never thought much about it. Some people think it's exhilarating, not having your future mapped out. Others start to drown in all that nothing. Maybe you'll enjoy for a moment the purity of doing what you want, when you want. Beer for breakfast, sex in the afternoon. But obligations sneak up…duty, moral code. Some of us are wired to put ourselves back into cages. Freedom in just that moment of calm before the dread sets in. Because no matter what you freed yourself from, you only get so far down the open road, cars windows, music blasting, before you're forced to take a turn, make a choice and sentence yourself to the next adventure. _

_~Aidan Waite_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB

Aidan walked into the house as I stared out the window as vampires piled up outside and familiars begin to attack.

"Aidan, you have to get rid of them." I said. "Things have been getting out of hand ever since you killed Bishop."

"Things have been getting out of hand on my end?" Aidan questioned me. "Glaceon, familiars have been attacking the vampires none stop."

"They're hungry, lover. The vampires have stopped going to the outskirts because they're coming to you for blood."

"Love, I can't keep going out and be afraid that a familiar is going to jump me." I bit my lower lip in thought.

"Let's make a deal."

"What's that?"

"Teach the vamps how to survive and not hang around here all the time. I'll tell the familiars to hunt only downtown and on the outskirts and that you're off limits. Ok?"

"Ok."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE

Sally stood by the microwave struggling to push the button to open the door and put mine and Aidan's mugs of blood in. I whimpered wanting my blood now.

"Sally, how 'bout I—" Aidan began.

"I can do it!" Sally yelled.

"Or your way's good." Aidan held up his hands in defeat and I whined. Aidan had his hand on mine keeping me in my seat. Josh came down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Ah!" I whimpered again, crying inside for blood. "How important is it really to have your blood warm?" Aidan and I ran our hands down our faces.

"They had a rough night." Josh said. "I'll just—" He picked the mugs up and put them in the microwave before turning to us. "So, there were an unusual amount of tweaky-looking vampires scuffling around the doorstep last night before most of them were attacked by familiars."

"And we took care of them." I sighed. "It's temporary."

"A month is a little long to be temporary."

"Do you want coffee?" Sally asked Josh. "I can pour coffee." Josh pulled the mugs out of the microwave and my fangs flashed out and my eyes grew dark at the lustful smell. Aidan gripped my hand tighter to hold me in place. Josh didn't move towards us.

"I do want coffee, Sally, but I want it in my mug." I muttering at Josh not able to find words, reaching out for my blood. "I'm sorry, sorry." He handed the mugs to me and Aidan and I eagerly chugged it while Aidan casually sipped his. Josh sat across from me. "So, I thought you killing Bishop was wiping the slate clean."

"Yeah, well, because I killed Bishop, it's my responsibility to control the chaos." Aidan explained.

"Because…" Sally pressed on.

"What? You want one of the doorstep tweakers doing it? I want to contain this, survive this quietly, and the least I can do is set an example of what I do believe which is normalcy, civility, living our lives without taking others." A cup shattered to the left of me and I looked over to see a broken cup on the ground in front of Sally.

"Sorry." She muttered. Josh sighed as he got up to clean up the mess.

"Nice work." He said sarcastically to her.

"Look, Josh, Mother's coming to meet me." Aidan said and I almost choked on my blood.

"Mother?"I questioned him.

"Yeah."

"So, that is happening?" Josh asked. "Because it's been weeks since we heard anything, and I was just thinking maybe she was on a cruise in, like, Alaska."

"You shouldn't talk about Mother like that." I whispered, remembering the things she has done in my hundred years as a vampire.

"It's really nice this time of year."

"When you live forever, a few weeks is nothing." Aidan said. "Look, when Mother gets here, she will determine the proper order and that's that and not even the council can go against her word. It's all good!"

"If there could be a lot less Mother will determine the proper blah, blah, blah and—and floating, broken coffee mugs and less chugging blood like a serial killer when Nora comes down here, that would be awesome."

"Ok, come on." Sally said. "I mean, she knows I'm here. She saw Aidan not die. She saw Glaceon turn into a dog. She saw you wolf out. You know, in the words of Don Aidan, it's all good."

"No, it's not." Nora came into the kitchen with a piece of paper in hand.

"Is Sally here?" She asked.

"She is. What's that?"

"I found it in the bathroom trash can. Her high school reunion is today. Does she even know?"

"Yes, she knows." Sally declared. "She found it in the mail, and expended a lot of energy trying to hide it in the trash. But thanks, Nora!"

"Come on, Sally." I cooed. "She didn't know."

"Did I do something wrong?" Nora asked.

"No, not at all."

"So, you're not going?" Aidan asked.

"What's the point?" Sally asked.

"Um, you can openly stare at people." Josh suggested. Nora looked around curiously.

"Oh!"

"Yeah. She's wondering why she should go."

"Oh!" Nora exclaimed. "You have to go." She turned her back to Sally and Sally looked offended. "It's like going to your own funeral, only way…" Aidan got up and turned Nora around to face Sally before sitting back down. "better."

"Ok, reunions are all about proving your success." Sally said. "Right? What am I proving? That I can sometimes hold a spoon. I can't. I can't. Too depressing. Can't do it."

"She has very valid reservations." Josh explained to Nora.

"Well, she—" Nora said. "You will only be seen in the best light. Everyone there will be talking about you. She was so young, so beautiful."

"Oh, come on." Sally smiled.

"It's true." Josh said.

"Well, I gotta go look at my hair." Sally began to walk out of the kitchen.

"You can't change your hair."

"I can still look at it!"

"Sally, I promise you that you're way better off that everyone who's gonna be starving themselves this week. Am I right, girlfriend?" I stared down at my empty mug not sure whether to tell that Sally left already. "She's gone, isn't she?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"She's considering her hair." Josh explained.

"Right." Nora mumbled.

"Hey, so, we should get to work." Aidan said. "Nora, you wanna…"

"I'm not on till one."

"That's right." Aidan and I walked out the door as Josh and Nora said goodbye.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

I sat on the kitchen table while Josh packed his bag for when he turned that night when Aidan walked into the house. He strolled into the kitchen and sat down in the chair in front of me.

"You've been a little hard on me, Josh." Aidan said after a heavy sigh.

"Really?" Josh questioned him.

"Yeah, a little bit. Well…ok, not a ton. Just a pinch."

"We made a deal."

"I know, and it is the second most important thing in my life." Josh scoffed. "She's asked me to help lead Boston." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"That's funny." I laughed. "Because the pack asked me to lead them. Aidan, do you know that with me leading the pack and you leading the enemy team, things could tear us apart? You do know that right? There's going to be war between the vampires and the familiars and we…" I choked back on my tears. "We might have to fight each other."

"I won't let it come to that, Glaceon."

"Am I supposed to be clutching my pearls in shock?" Josh asked.

"You should be."

"I'm not shocked."

"I know. I'm just telling you, because…In order to be free, really and truly free, I'm gonna have to do this. There's a good chance that I will become…something…that you would not recognize. And when—and if that happens…Glaceon, I'm gonna need you to somehow remind me…what we started here.


	2. Chapter 2

_All I wanted was to sleep again, dream. I did in my pajamas after all. I was ready! I miss that rest, the escape…that luscious eight hour break. Turns out though, monsters don't get a break. Sleep is no escape…It's only a nest to hatch more nightmares. You don't get to wake up, heart pounding, and realize, god! That was just a dream! You don't get to feel that euphoria of being spared. Because for us nightmares really do come true. They already have. _

_~Sally Malik_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey," I greeted Aidan as I met him at the steps of the house.

"Hey, Love." He returned the greeting.

"How's it going with Suren and controlling Boston?"

"She just got back to full health. She's resting now." I looked at him curiously. "Don't worry, she didn't kill anyone. She just fed off some people. Or…a lot of people. But nobody's dead. How's it going with the pack?"

"I got them downtown and on the outskirts of town. Those are the only hunting grounds. Anyone caught hunting uptown, you, or Suren, they will be severely punished."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Come on, I'm thirsty." We walked up the steps and inside to see Josh and Sally in the living room talking. Male voices sounded from the kitchen.

"You two look worse than Josh." Sally examined us. We scoffed and headed towards the kitchen. "He just found he turned Nora." Aidan and I stopped in our tracks and turned to Josh as he looked at Sally in astonishment.

"Why would you do that?" Josh questioned Sally.

"I need a drink." Aidan said and he went to the fridge. He tossed me a bag and looked over to see three male ghosts in the corner of the kitchen punching each other in the ba—Aidan rushed back over to Josh and Sally. "Why are there ghosts punching each other in the balls?" Josh didn't answer so we looked at Sally who sighed and threw her head back.

"Oh god!" She sighed. "I can't go through it again. You do it."

"Kitchen now." I snapped at Josh. I headed to the kitchen and tossed my bag onto the table. I phased and hopped onto the table. I bared my teeth at the ghosts and slammed my jaws shut, making them click. I let out a furious growl and they disappeared into the living room. Aidan leaned against the table and began to drink his blood while Josh leaned against the sink and I sank my teeth into my blood.

"God, Aidan." Josh groaned. "I wanna just kill myself."

_I can help with that. _

"How could I have let this happen?"

"Ok, listen to me. You can't do this to yourself right now. Do not make this about you. Out!" A ghost in a yellow shirt started walking into the kitchen behind me and I turned and snapped my teeth and he walked away.

"And you know the sick, crazy thing is I owe her my life. If Nora wasn't a wolf, I'd be dead. There was a vampire in the woods." I lifted my head and looked at Josh, blood caking to my white chin. "He tried to kill me. One of the Dutch guys. I—"

"Hegeman?"

"I don't know! He had a beard."

_Hegeman. _

"It was the boss."

"Hegeman." Aidan sighed.

"Nora's wolf killed him."

_Nora's wolf did what?_

"Josh?" Nora's voice sounded from upstairs.

"Very important." Aidan said. "Were there any other vampires there?"

"Listen to me." Josh said. "I don't Nora to know about this, ok? She can't know she killed somebody, even if he was a homicidal vampire." Josh left the kitchen to go to Nora. I finished off my bag and nosed it over to Aidan who picked it up and threw into the trash can with his.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE

I stood onto of a tree log outside of Boston, looking down at the pack. My eyes scanned them all. Familiars came in all shape and sizes. There were wolves, cats, dogs, dragons—ok, maybe not dragons but you get the picture. Just mainly wolves, cats and dogs.

_I want to remind you that Princess Suren and Aidan Waite are off limits for hunting as well as uptown. _

_Glaceon, vampires hardly come downtown anymore._ A male dog walked forward to the head of the pack. He had a cream gray back with black striped legs, white underbelly and tail that had black stripes.

_That's why there will be a new order to things. Everyday, there will be one patrol and one patrol only ushering vampires downtown. _

_Won't that be the same as hunting uptown?_

_Not if we make it look like we're hunting them. Falconfoot, Falconstrike, and Furzewing. You three start today's patrol. Keep any mind you have an hour to do this. We must keep it looking like we're still starving downtown. I won't be like Bobby and let you starve. _The pack departed. _Hazeltail! I'd like to speak to you for a moment please. _A lab came back to me and hung her head in respect. _I want you to also patrol uptown. Not to usher vampires but because you're the only one I trust enough to tell me if anyone is hunting there. Do you understand what I'm asking from you?_

_Yes, Lady Queen. _She dipped her head lower.

_Good, anyone hunts in uptown, I want to know immediately._

_What happens to them then? _

_Something that I would never wish upon anyone. But if you let someone slip away and I find out about it, you will suffer more. Do you understand me? _She dipped her head lower.

_Yes, Lady Queen. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

I walked out of my room and begin to walk down the hallway when Aidan came up the steps. I stopped and smiled at him. He walked over to me.

"Hey, lover." I smiled. "So, I told the pa—" I was cut off by Aidan bruising my lips with his. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and led my tongue into a fierce dance. He gripped my face tightly in his hands and grinded against me aggressively. I moaned at the feel of his erection. He pushed me into his room and slammed the door. He forced me onto the bed and fell on top of me. I ripped open his shirt and ran my tongue all over his nipples. We returned to kissing. I eagerly flipped sides, him being on bottom and me on top. Aidan's hands moved in a blur as he took off my clothes. I removed his pants and boxers and moaned at the sight of his hard cock. He flipped as back over and sank his teeth into my neck. I gasped and cling to his arms as he caressed it with his tongue. Aidan then began to trace his hand down my bare chest. This man was crazy. He was biting in ways I've never been bitten. I felt the blood roll down my neck. I dug my nails into his arms and his teeth left my neck.

"Sorry, Love." He laughed huskily, a sound that sent that pang through my body. I moaned as my clit throbbed uncontrollably. "God, I love the way you moan, Glaceon." God, I hated the way he said my name. And loved it. His wet tongue traveled eagerly down the expanse of skin between my breasts. Desperately my hands wound themselves in his dark hair, bringing his head closer. He tasted me delightedly, moaning with every writhe and vocal expression of delight I couldn't hide. Slowly, so slowly it nearly killed me, his cool, soaking tongue made its way to the flesh of my breast, sampling the lightly scented skin. He hummed as he circled around and around, avoiding the pert and desperate point in the center most eager for that tricky tongue. I could have cried I was so desperate for his wicked, icy mouth to clasp on it. Instead of granting my silent wishes, he continued to find my breasts more interesting, examining each inch with his tireless mouth. And then finally, with a desperate groan that told me waiting had killed him as much as it had tortured me, his vibrating mouth was on my nipple. He seemed to speak words to it but I couldn't translate them in my haze of pleasure. The wetness between my thighs increased tenfold, yearning for something. His devilish eyes met mine and I whimpered like a child who has been given a peek of a favorite toy and then denied it. My hips arched up inexplicably, seeking something, anything. I grew frustrated.

"Please." He laughed breathlessly and then gazed up at me, his expression morphing into one of incredible intensity. He entered me and my hands found his hair, nails scraping his scalp. He didn't even wait to see if I was comfortable. We were moving in such a blur I could hardly make out anything expect Aidan's face, and the sight of pure ecstasy in his eyes.

"Glaceon," It sounded like a prayer. He pushed especially hard against me in a few quick thrusts and suddenly it was like I felt everything and nothing at the same time. My breasts tingled and my pussy clenched and grew wetter, my toes curled and my legs spasmed. I hugged Aidan closer.

"That feels so good!" He moaned again, continuing his fast and hard pace. It almost hurt. Flames seared my throat at the vein on his neck. My fangs flashed out and I leaned forward and bit him, penetrating his skin and taking a generous gulp. It didn't taste like human blood, it was more…sweeter. It made that indescribable feeling come back, and again I was shaking from head to toe against him, soaking his cock as sparks shot down my spin and to my toes. I took another sip. He moaned loudly as he came inside me. I took another sip. I couldn't get enough of the sweet taste. Hugging me close to him, he breathed my name into my hair. My body was still tingling as I got a grip of myself and pulled away from him. I fell back onto the bed and stared up at Aidan. He laughed at the sight of the blood on my chin. He leaned down and gingerly licked it.

"You are such a mess." I laughed.

"I learned from the best."


	3. Chapter 3

_One thing monsters and humans have in common is the fact they're both capable of destruction. We all leave a ton of carnage in our wake. The difference is that a human feels bad about the pain they cause. They want to repair the damage, put a band aid on it. It might not be that easy. The quick fix doesn't always work. Once you opened some doors, you can never close them again. _

_~Josh Levison _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBB

I could feel his eyes scan my bare back slowly reaching my bottom that was barely covered with the bed sheet.

"What's with the sleep peeping?" I asked groggily asked I turned my head to the right to see Aidan propped up on his right elbow, looking at me.

"I was not…sleep peeping." Aidan laughed.

"Horseshit." He laughed again as I turned over onto my back. "But I think it's sweet.

"So, tomorrow someone has an interview with a publisher. Are you nervous?" I sighed at the reminder of my recent book, Being Human, was going to get published. To me, Aidan, Josh and Sally, it would be a true story of our lives but to everyone else, it'd would be a fiction story that I put my roommates in. "Yes, you are! You're nervous." I smiled up at him. "And when you're book does get published—"

"If."

"_When _you're book does get published, who's going to be the first one to read it?"

"You, of course."

"That's right." He leaned over me and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, tasting the skin and sending me into oblivion for the second time that morning.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE

_A monster, a real monster, doesn't give a damn about the havoc it wreaks, the blood it spills. The hardest thing about knowing you're capable of inflicting pain, death even, is constantly trying to avoid doing such a thing, especially when every fiber of your being wants to hurt and consume everyone that it comes into contact with. _

_~Josh Levison_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

I walked down the steps to the kitchen to see Sally, Nora and Aidan at the table and Josh at the stove cooking eggs.

"So, what was with the bang off I had to listen to last night?" Sally asked. I pointed to Josh and he pointed back at me while Aidan pointed to Nora and she pointed back at him.

"It wasn't me." I said, walking past Josh to get a mug. "Sorry, but I don't moan. My man makes me scream." Aidan, Nora and Sally all laughed while Josh stared at me in astonishment as I headed to the fridge.

"Whatever. You guys can start swinging naked from the chandelier. I'm moving out."

"Where are you going?" Nora asked and I looked in the fridge to the spot where the blood usually was but saw it empty.

"I've decided to be reincarnated." Josh began to laugh until Sally glared at him and he cleared his throat. "I'm not seeing the humor in this."

"What's funny about it is that reincarnation isn't real. And even if it were, you would be way too chicken to go through with it."

"It is real and it happens right under your noses at the hospital." The house began to shake as Sally got angrier and angrier. "And I'm gonna do it, so I'd appreciate some support."

"Sally, calm down." The house stopped shaking as I turned to Aidan.

"Um, lover?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, love?" He looked over at me.

"Uh, do you see a problem with this picture?" I pointed to the empty fridge door.

"There's no blood?"

"Exactly. I thought it was your turn to restock on blood."

"Yeah, about that, love, security has tighten and only the supervisor can get into the blood room." I stared at him wide eyed. "But it's ok, love."

"Ok, ok, Aidan?!" I phased and paced the floor furiously. _I'm going to starve to death. Well, I don't think that's possible because Suren was in the ground for eighty years without blood and she's alive. But still, I'm going to starve! No blood. We don't have any blood. How are we supposed to live now? We can't go back to drinking live. It'll become an addiction. The addiction will get worse and then I would start killing again. I can't kill again. _

"Uh, Josh?" Nora said, staring at me confusingly.

"Yeah?" Josh answered.

"I can hear what she's saying. Can Aidan or Sally or you hear her too?"

_Only you and Josh can hear my thoughts as a dog. Since you're a werewolf, you're technically part of the canine family. Us canines have to stick together, don't we? _

"It's weird at first, I know." Josh said. "More like an echo than just talking but you'll get use to it. And keep in mind that when she goes on her rampages like she just did; try to imagine her in human form. If you don't, then you'll get a nasty migraine."

"Nice to know." Nora mumbled.

"Love, I will find another way, ok?" Aidan said.

_I can't go back to killing again, Aidan. I don't like killing. _

"She says she doesn't want to kill again." Nora translated.

"You won't kill." Aidan said. "I'll make sure of it."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNN

I sat on the floor beside the couch, watching Aidan sleep.

"I thought it would be me who caved first." I muttered to Sally who sat on the other end of the couch. "I am the inexperienced vampire." Aidan jolted awake, gasping. "Whoa, easy there, lover." I ran my hand down his face, wiping the sweat from it.

"You ok?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." He breathed. "I'm fine. I just dozed off."

"You look pale…even for you. And since when do you nap?"

"He doesn't." I mumbled.

"I haven't eaten in days." He explained.

"Ok." Sally said. "Well, what about, uh, you know, those places where the weirdoes let you drink their blood?"

"Blood den. No. It would mean, uh, drinking live and…plus, if certain people found out I was drinking there, they might take advantage of that and that would be very bad for everyone."

"So you two are going cold turkey?"

"So it would appear." I muttered.

"Well, what happens next?"

"Oh, what happens next is we will get sick." Aidan started to explain.

"Then, the hunger takes over." I added.

"Then, you begin to act on pure instinct."

"And then…you binge."

"Ok…" Sally's voice trailed off. "Let's define binge. Am I—am I going to come home and find bodies stacked like firewood? And—and then what happens after the binge? Are you—are you ok?"

"Drinking live—" Aidan stared out into space as he spoke.

"Drinking live is different." I finished the sentence for him.

"It's harder to stop."

"It's impossible to control and me being only a century, I will slip back to, uh…the way I was before, which was not like this."

"And before you were…" Sally pressed on.

"No one that you'd want to meet."

"So, how'd it go with Zoe?" Aidan asked, changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject." Sally scolded him.

"Oh, it's been changed. How'd it go?" She shook her head.

"Aidan and Josh screwed it up for you, didn't they?" I laugh.

"No, it was me." Sally sighed.

"You're gonna be ok. There's probably millions of ways out of here. You'll find a way."

"Ok, save therapy session after you sleep some more, lover." I said. He smiled and closed his eyes. "_Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once and a while. Please promise me you'll try. Then, you'll find that once again you'll long to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." _

"You love him." Sally stated the obvious. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"More than my own life."

"You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you."

"Does he like your voice too?"

"He says he loves it. He's always asking me to sing at night. He likes the way it echoes. Like a siren, you know?"

"What do you like about him?" I sighed and stared dreamily at Aidan's closed eyes.

"Wrong question. You should be asking, what _isn't _there to like about him?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Most people can't do it, cover up their true feelings pretend to be something they're not. But it doesn't change who you are or what you are. If you hate who you are, you'll do anything to deny it. You'll feed the line till it becomes real. But who you are doesn't go away. It waits for you. We put so much work into hiding what's really there, a new coat of paint on rotted wood, creative accounting, the comb over. But then you realize that lie you've spent so much time crafting…in the end, the only person your lie ever fools…is you. _

_~Josh Levison_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I sat on the bench in the locker room waiting for Josh and Aidan to get dress so we could go home. I wiped the drool off my face and look away from a vein that was practically exploding from a guy's neck. Sally misted in behind Josh and Aidan.

"Hey, do you guys notice anything extra wolfy about me today?" Josh asked us. Sally motioned her hand in a circle and Josh turned around for her.

"No." She answered. "You look normal. Pale Rider and White Daisy over here don't look so hot though."

"I had a rough night." Aidan said. "That's all. Why are you so worried about the wolf thing?"

"Well, because another werewolf walked right up to me today and called me out." Josh said.

"What did you do?"

"I helped her werewolf brother break out of the psych ward. I know it wasn't a perfect plan, but I—I just—I felt bad for the guy. I mean, he seemed harmless."

"Like Danny." Sally said.

"Like Ray." Aidan added.

"Like Bobby." I threw to the pile of "harmless" men.

"I didn't know what else to do." Josh said. "Ok? It was either let the guy go or turn the psych ward into Thunderdome."

"I'm sure it's fine." Sally said. "What do you guys know about Dr. Forest? Tim? You guys hang out?"

"He's a doctor." Josh said. "I'm an orderly."

"You're an orderly, me and Aidan are doctors. We hang out." I said.

"Touche."

"He's new." Aidan said. "I don't really know that much about him."

"New?" Sally asked. "Perfect. He'll be like training wheels for Zoe."

"I did see him have lunch with a woman last week."

"Lunch? Whatever. Serious couples eat at night."

"Weird Zoe and the hot doc?" Josh pondered the thought. "No, that's like Jack Bauer dating Chloe. It's kind of like you want to see it but not really."

"You just let a werewolf out of the nut wing, so guess who doesn't get a vote!" Josh looked away hurt. "Who's home tonight?"

"I am. Nora's working double all work."

"Don't wait up." Aidan said. "I got some things to do first."

"I got to check on the pack." I said. Sally sighed and disappeared. "I'm planning on taking a leave of absence."

"Why?" Aidan and Josh questioned me.

"Well, let me see," I looked around for any eavesdropper before bringing my voice down to a whisper. "Because I haven't had anything since last week and the last thing I need is to be around the one thing I want to kill thirteen hours a day. So, until we can find a stable blood source, I'm taking a leave of absence."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I laid on the couch, my head in Aidan's lap. I started humming Hero by Enrique Iglesias when the door buzzed. Aidan began to get up to get but I stopped him.

"I got it." I mumbled. I got up and stumbled over to the door. I opened it to see a thirteen year old girl with bleach blonde hair and emerald green eyes. "Hazeltail, what are you doing here?"

"You told me to let you know immediately if anyone hunted uptown, Lady Queen."

"Yes?"

"Larkleap, Lightningleaf and Lynxface just killed three vampires over behind Oakfern bar, Lady Queen." I sighed.

"Thank you, Hazeltail."

"But…"

"What else is there?"

"Lady Queen, Lynxwhisker was stalking Suren home and he would have attacked if Pebblebrook wasn't there to stop her."

"Thank you, Hazeltail. Have Marblefire and Maysplash take over for you. You go get some sleep."

"Thank you, Lady Queen." She turned and left.

"Aidan, go tell Suren that I'm bringing her some gifts. She'll be pleased."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Lady Queen, this is vampire territory." Larkleap said as we approached the Halloway Hotel which brought back old memories.

"You point being?" I snapped the question.

"I think what he's trying to say, Lady Queen, we don't think it's best to be in the enemy's territory." Lynxwhisker said.

"I've come here to speak to Princess Suren. If things go wrong, I'd need some back up. That's why the four of you are here." I opened the door to the hotel and stepped back. "After you." The two males and two females walked in and I followed in after you.

"Princess Suren is down the hall and in the room to the right." A vampire said as we entered.

"Thank you." I led the group to the room. Suren and Aidan stood in the far corner. Five other vampires were in the room which made my familiars jumpy. The vampire closet to the door closed it and stood in front of it.

"Glaceon Drop." Suren greeted me. "It's been so long." I crossed my legs and bowed to her in respect.

"You're looking beautiful as ever, Princess Suren." I rose up and crossed my arms behind my back.

"Yes, thanks to a special someone." She looked dreamily over at Aidan who looked down at his feet. I remembered that Aidan and Suren used to have thing for each other. I wonder if they still do… "What have you here?"

"Gifts for you, Princess Suren."

"L-l-lady Queen," Lightningleaf stuttered. "I thought you just came here to talk to Suren.

"I have, Lightningleaf. We're talking and I'm giving her gifts. You four."

"But why, Lady Queen?" Lynxface asked, her eyes growing in fear. I turned to face them.

"Little bird told me that you four did some hunting uptown." All four of them looked down in shame. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. Did I not tell you that hunting uptown was forbidden? Did I not tell you that Princess Suren and Aidan Waite were off limits?" They didn't answer. "Did I or did I not?"

"You did, Lady Queen." Lynxwhisker whispered.

"Did I or did I not tell you that if you did do such things that you would be severely punished?"

"You did, Lady Queen."

"I'm sorry, is Lynxwhisker the only one comprehending what I'm saying?"

"We understand, Lady Queen." The others said one by one. I turned back around to Suren.

"Three of them killed three vampires behind Oakfern bar. One of them was trying to hunt you, Princess Suren. One of my people was able to stop her before she could do any harm to you."

"Thank you, Glaceon." Suren said. "I would like to deal with that person in person. I hear familiar blood can be really sweet. The rest of them, my people can take care of." I turned back to the group. I spoke slowly as I picked out the names, letting the intensity rise between them.

"Lightningleaf…Larkleap…Lynx…" I paused. Lynxwhisker and Lynxface looked up in fear. "…face, off to the corner." None of them moved. "Now!" They slowly moved away, leaving Lynxwhisker trembling alone in her spot.

"Lady Queen, please, I'm so, so, sorry, please, don't do this to me." She cried.

"You shouldn't be asking for my forgiveness. You should be asking for Princess Suren's forgiveness." I looked over at Suren. "She's all yours." I left the room, listening to the screams of horror from Lynxwhisker all the way out of the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

_At the end of the day, all any of us wants is to feel good. And whether it's a long, wet kiss on a dark night or a needle in the arm, it'll gnaw at you until you give in…until you let yourself feel good again. And there is nothing else in the world that feels better than giving in to your inner monster. Every monster has their own version of an addiction. It's written in our nature. We need the blood, the strength, the power. But the curse of those of us with darker urges is that when we let the cravings inside us take over, someone else has to pay the price. And when a monster sets sail for rock bottom, there's no telling what destruction he'll leave in his wake. _

_~Aidan Waite _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBBB

I took heavy breaths, my muscles weak from lack of blood and the crazy sex Aidan and I just had. He pressed up against my bare back and laid his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around me.

"Suren and I need to talk." I said. "I have another gift for her. Stupid familiars. Never learn anything. I've been leader of the pack for five months and they're already disobeying me."

"How are you still speaking?" Aidan moaned the whisper into my ear. "I'm twice your size and I'm exhausted." I played with his left hand as he spoke, bringing it up to my face and examining it.

"I'm more then half your age, lover." Aidan nuzzled my ear with his forehead before licking it. I moaned into his hand. "I'll talk to Suren tomorrow. But now…" I kissed his wrist and his arm snaked around my shoulders. I twisted around and he bruised my lips with his. I clang to his sides like a life line, wanting his lips to pull me to safety. He pulled away from me.

"No, wait, wait, wait. Is that why the vampires are being so jumpy?"

"I'm taking care of it."

"When? You haven't left this room."

"Women know how to multitask." I grabbed his face again, making my tongue dance in his mouth. The door buzzed downstairs and I groaned knowing that Aidan and I were the only home so one of us had to get. "This better be good." I began to get up but Aidan pulled me back.

"It's probably just some other familiar hunting uptown." I thought about it for a moment.

"Eh, you're probably right. I have more fun things to be doing."

"Like what?"

"Like this." I grabbed his face and fiercely kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

_One of the worst parts of dying was that split second when it hit me…mom and dad aren't going to save me from this. I closed my eyes, hoping that it was a bad dream, that Mom would wake me up. But instead I woke up into this. You don't realize into its too late what your parents did to protect you from the truth. Our parents read us fairy tales thinking they'll never have to explain they're aren't real…thinking they'll be dead and gone before reality hits. But blood is forever. Twenty, thirty, three hundred years down the line…we still need a hand to reach for in the dark. _

_~Sally Malik _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB BBB

My paws scraped across the ground and I moved swiftly through the trees, my eyes never leaving the vampire just outside the tree line. Two wolves behind me drooled in hunger. Come on, just a couple more steps and you'll be in free for all zone. I stopped when the vampire halted and she looked around nervously, knowing that this was a dangerous part of Boston. She let out a heavy sigh and proceeded into the hunting grounds. I scurried down the hill and out onto the sidewalk behind her to make sure she didn't bolt. Alpine and Brett raced forward and jumped out in front of the vampire, saliva dripping from their teeth in hunger. They barked at her and the vampire stopped in fear. She turned around to run but stopped again when she saw me. I howled in triumph. Brett and Alpine attacked her and I turned to head home, knowing that my job was fulfilled.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I trotted up the street and saw Aidan walking up the concrete steps and into the house. Excitment tingled in my paws causing me to bolt forward and race up the steps. I shifted and walked into the house. Aidan was in the living room and Josh came down the steps, bookbag in hand.

"Hey," I greeted Aidan and he turned and leaned down to kiss me but something distracted him. I pecked a kiss on his lips and moved around him to Josh, looking at him with curuosity.

"Hey." Josh greeted us, noticing Aidan's strange behavior.

"Hey," Aidan returned the greeting with reluctance. Josh and I exchanged glances.

"You ok?"

"Never better." We exchanged a glance again.

"Where were you last night?" I asked.

"Just waiting on a friend." Aidan's eyes kept flicking over to the cat statue which was wearing a catcher's mask. I looked over there too but saw nothing.

"You don't have any friends." Josh said.

"Gee, Josh, don't be blunt about it." I said sarcastically.

"I mean, like-like fantasy football or poker buddies. You don't have, like, guys like that. So what friend? Is it Princess Suren?"

"It was an old friend." Aidan said. "I'm old, Josh." Aidan set down his bag and moved to the chair to sit down, while Josh slung his bag over his right shoulder.

"Ok." I said.

"Well, now that you're here, listen." Josh said, dropping his bag and sitting on the couch. "That cop you turned-"

"You turned a cop?"

"I didn't turn-" Aidan's voice got loud but he quickly regain self control and lowered his volume. "No, I didn't turn her."

"Ok, well, I need her."

"And what business do you have with the police?" Aidan asked.

"Can we be real just for, like, a minute and not pretend she's just the police, Aidan?" Aidan sighed and slumped in the chair. "The cops are after Nora, and I need your vampire cop, Cecilia, to help make all this go away in the way that you do." Aidan glanced over at the fireplace but his eyes quickly flicked back to Josh. "You know I don't like asking for anything like this, I really don't but...Nora killed her ex-boyfriend."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Aidan said.

"Not her, but her wolf." Josh clarified.

"What the hell, Josh?" I snapped. "Weren't you suppose to lock her up in the storage container on the full moon."

"But not really her."

"Elaborate."

"It was the purebreds."

"The purebreds?"

"Josh, really-" Aidan began to speak but Josh stopped him.

"Aidan, listen. I know you've done this a thousand times. You can't make this one thing go away just for me? Please." Aidan began to laugh for no reason but stopped and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, absolutely. Let's do that. I will appeal to the newly turned vampire cop. I'll say: Cecilia, my friend Josh-Oh, maybe you know him! He's the werewolf who wanted to take down Bishop."

"We know how that turned out!"

"Well, his girlfriend, oops! She killed Hegeman, so there's that."

"Aidan." I snapped his name, trying to shut him up but he continued his rant while Josh stood up and walked behind the couch.

"She also kind of mauled her-"

"It wasn't just her, Aidan!" Josh yelled.

"That's right, the purebreds! We gotta tell everyone about the purebreds! So, kind of brutally murdered her ex-boyfriend."

"Aidan!" I shouted. "That's enough."

"So if you could just sweep all this under the rug, that would be great."

"This is cute what you're doing." Josh said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I'M CUTE!" I took a step back in shock at the loudness of Aidan's voice. I never seen him so worked up before. He stared in the corner of the couch. Josh and I looked there but saw nothing. Aidan shook his head to clear and stood up and lowered his volume as he made his way to me and Josh. "Look, I'm just-All I'm saying, Josh, is that, uh, this isn't who you are."

"Well, thank you for thinking that that." Josh said. "But sadly, I think it's exactly who I am. I'm the guy with an antique rifle loaded with silver werewolf killing bullets under my bed."

"You have Hegeman's rifle?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, snap, crackle pop." I said.

"And they will find all of this and more when they come after me with their questions and their evidence. Where was I on the night of the 26th? Well, I was turning into a werewolf in my storage unit. Here's the key and here's a videotape of the whole thing! How else may I be of servivce?" Aidan didn't say anything. "Great. So, I'll just see you at work, barring my imminent arrest." Josh made his way to the door but stopped and turned back to Aidan. "Oh! And oh yeah, Sally's mom died. But Sally's great. She's great." Josh walked out the door, slamming the door behind him. Aidan looked over at me. I shook my head in disgust at him. What I just heard come out of Aidan's mouth, what I just seen from his body language, this was not the man I fell in love with.

"Glaceon." I shook my head and ran up the steps to my room. "Glaceon!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The door slammed downstairs and I finally got up off my bed and decided to go check it out. I walked down the steps in a slow trot and saw Aidan entering the house. Sally stood nervously in the living room and Josh came out of the dining room.

"Oh, hey!" Sally greeted Aidan. "You came."

"Oh, yeah." Aidan answered, obviously faking his excitment on meeting Sally's mom. "Oh my god! I have so many questions to ask your mom about you.

"What's up with you?" Aidan began to walk to the kitchen but stopped and turned to mock Sally.

"What's up with you?" Sally, Josh and I exchanged glances when the doorbell buzzed.

"Why would a ghost ring a doorbell?"

"To instil a sense of occasion?" Sally suggested. "I don't know. My mom's brand new. She has no skills." Aidan began to walk to the door to get but I slammed my arm against his chest to stop him.

"Stop." I ordered him. "Josh, you think you could get it?"

"Sure, why don't I get it?" He muttered and walked to the door to open.

"Thank you."

"Oh and don't mention anything about being a werewolf." Sally said.

"Right, cause I usually lead with that." Josh retorted. Aidan laughed hysterically and headed to the kitchen. "What's up with him?"

"Don't ask me!" I said, raising my hands in defeat.

"Look, um, Mom didn't come over much when Danny was around." Sally started to explain. "And its been years since we were able to sit down and just be us. I want that. I miss that." Sally, Josh and I headed to the door and he opened the door and was about to say hello when we saw two ghosts kissing each other on our doorsteps.

"What the hell is this?"

"Ok, that is, um..." Josh couldn't get the words out.

"Like someone threw up in a coffee cup and microwaved it?" Sally suggested. The ghosts parted and turned to us.

"Come on in."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

We all sat at the table in the dining room and watched as Josh drained his fourth cup of wine.

"So, these are your friends?" Rena broke the silence.

"Otherwise totally normal friends that can see dead people." Sally said.

"You're not a vampire?" Gerry questioned Aidan.

"Yes." Aidan said.

"I'm gonna go check on the, uh, on the lasagne." Josh got up and went over to the kitchen.

"Gerry is so knowledgeable about the beyond." Rena said. Rena chuckled and Gerry smiled at her while Sally sat in her chair, arms crossed over her chest. Josh came back with the lasagne and set in the middle of the table.

"I'm gonna go ahead and dial back the crazy a little bit and just serve myself if that's cool with-with you guys." Josh spooned lasagne onto his plate and began to eat. Aidan picked up his fork and poked cautiously at the lasagne.

"The place looks great, honey."

"We burned it." Aidan muttered. "That helped." I leaned on the arm of my chair and buried my face into my right hand. There's no stop to his insanity.

"Can you do something about him?" Josh whispered in my ear.

"I have no control over him, Josh." I growled under my breath.

"Well, Danny always stifled your aesthetic." Rena told Sally.

"Yeah." Gerry agreed. "I mean, it rocks that you're free of him, Sally."

"Yeah, it's awesome." Sally said in a sarcastic tone. "It's funny how things were with Danny, huh? I wasn't happy, but I stayed for years, lying to myself, to my family."

"Sally, you don't-" Aidan began to speak. "You do't wanna-"

"But I do. Was there something about Dad that I'm missing?" Josh served himself some salad. "Was he verablly or physically abusing you while he wasn't rubbing your feet or leaving you poems on the kitchen counter?"

"You're making that up."

"I'm not!"

"One poem!" Rena insisted.

"Would two have stopped you from boffing the neighbour?" Josh drained his fifth glass of wine. I leaned back in my chair watching this interesting conversation between Sally and her mother.

"You know what would make this even better?" I whispered to Josh.

"What?" Josh pressed me to go on.

"If I had some blood."

"I don't expect you to understand." Rena told Sally.

"Oh, good!" Sally shouted.

"She's still young." Gerry said to Rena.

"I know." Rena said. "It hasn't occured to you that your parents could be individuals, have a life of their own?"

"No, I get that, Mom." Sally said. "I really do. Having your own life, that's fine. Having an extramarital affair that leaks into your death, that's not fine. I died and you didn't even know how! For so long, I've been waiting for you to hold me, for you to tell me what to do. And you've just been waiting for him."

"Sally, I love you. I loved your father, but...Yes! Yes, I have a vital relationship with Gerry that I have had to mourn in silence for over a decade and that is what I want to spend that rest of my time exploring."

"Wow." Sally whispered. "Ok. I appreciate the honesty, I guess." The door bell buzzed and Aidan sat straight up.

"Don't get it!" Josh and I said at the same time.

"I'll get it." Aidan said getting out of his chair.

"Don't get it!"

"I got it!" Aidan was already to the door before Josh and I could do anything about it.

"You better not invite them in!" Josh said. "Because of the vampires. Cause the vampires. Cause if you invite them in, then they might p-p-potentially kill us all, or just me, cause I'm the only one still-"

"Josh, shut the hell up." I said.

"I'm gonna go! I'm-I'm gonna let myself out. Uh, Gerry, Rena, it was.." Josh walked out of the kitchen in a hurry.

"I got something I have to take care of. Night, Sally." I got up and followed Josh out the back door and phased and rushed to the woods where my pack was.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

I lagged behind the group as they went ahead, tracking two male vampires down. My paws dragged across the forest floor as I tried to keep up, but I was just too tired from the lack of blood. I looked down at the streets below and saw a woman walking by herself. Saliva formed in my mouth and dripped out as I thought of the taste of blood. I lifted my nose into the air to catch a whiff of the smell of blood but instead I smelt...cologne? I took another smell test. I know that smell. Avatar. Aidan! I bolted forward and looked below to see Aidan and another guy walking side by side down the sidewalk with four familiars closing in them. I phased and skidded down the hill and out into the open in front of Aidan and the guy just as the familiars jumped out of the brushes, two in front and two in the back.

"Stop!" I shouted, holding my hands up.

_What? Why? _Poppy asked me.

"I said Aidan Waite's off limits, did I not?"

_You're the one who gave us the green light. _

"I made a mistake! Now, I'm giving you the red light!"

_What about the other guy? _I turned to scan the guy standing next to Aidan real quick before turning back to Poppy.

"He's with Aidan therefore he's off limits till I say otherwise. So step down before I put you down." After a moment of thinking, Poppy took a step back. Paracelsus, Colossus and Peter all followed her lead in disappointment. "Go home." Poppy, Paracelsus and Colossus reluctantly turned and disappeared into the woods. Peter let out a rebel growl. "Go home, Peter!" Peter turned and followed the others as I turned to face Aidan. "What the hell are you doing on this side of town, Aidan?"

"I didn't realize how far we walked." Aidan said.

"Well, next time, keep a better look out. It's hard enough that I have to look for food for my pack when I don't have food for myself. I don't need to have to look out for you to make sure you don't get eaten." I phased and raced after my pack.


End file.
